Soothing Animosity
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Set after "Charisma" - "Is there a specific reason we always sleep like this or do you just like to be on top of me?" One-Shot


**Soothing Animosity**

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever

It was 3AM and she was still tossing and turning. The therapist hadn't helped and now, as she lay in the pitch-black of the early morning, those kids were all she could see.

Teens, children, even toddlers with a bullet in their head without any reason.

It made her question what kind of maniac would consider themselves a 'parent' to those kids and then execute them all.

She was shaking, her breathing shallow, almost sick. One thing was certain: she had to get out, couldn't stay here, alone, in this dark apartment and be expected to sleep.

Hurriedly, she got dressed, threw her jacket on and grabbed her keys, knowing where she would go.

* * *

Tiredly, the blonde opened her door, seeing the exhausted and drained detective. She'd heard about the case and didn't need to ask what was, initially, wrong as she stepped aside to let her in and closed the door.

Olivia walked over and sank down onto the couch, head in her hands. "I can't sleep. Every time I try I just see those kids."

Alex walked over, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, and sat beside her. "It isn't your fault. You didn't know the extremes he would go to just to get out of it," she spoke calmly, resting her head on her shoulder and her hand on her thigh. "You tried."

Olivia sighed, placing one hand over Alex's on her leg, the other stroked the smoothness of her cheek. She was still shaking. "A-all we did was go there to ask questions. The-the sight of it… babies were lying in their cribs, toddlers were eating. All of them. They didn't-didn't deserve…"

Alex lifted her hand and her head and pulled Olivia into her lap, wrapping her arms—and blanket—securely around her, while Olivia's head rested in her neck as she broke, whispering she knew everything was going to be alright. She'd protect her.

Olivia tried to calm, but, even though Alex was there, it wasn't the easiest thing to do. It was true that they didn't know, but she still felt like she should've been able to do more. Wasn't it her job-her duty-to protect them? The perfume Alex wore, mixed with the shampoo she used and just the feeling of lying there was...comforting, no matter how upset she was.

About half an hour passed and Alex was nearly certain she'd fallen asleep when she spoke in a soft voice, "I can't do this anymore, Alex."

She sighed. "Liv, they need you. They need your help. Those kids, women and men who are taken advantage of, they need your help. You've done so much good over the years…"

"B-but this! Alex, it won't go away! I've talked to a therapist, but I just can't make it leave. It's burned in there."

"Maybe you're not supposed to forget this case. Maybe this is supposed to make you remember why you do this," she said, rubbing her back.

"It just," she wrapped her arms around her neck, craving skin-to-skin comfort, "please make it go away!"

Alex sighed, rubbing circles into her back. "When you look at me, what do you see?"

Olivia stared deeply into her eyes and she couldn't help the warm glow that seemed to consume her entire body. "I see you. I feel so warm and content. Your eyes must have a magical power over me. You can always make me feel better."

Alex leaned down to plant a kiss in the center of her forehead. "Can you sleep?"

For the first time in hours, she felt like she could collapse. She nodded. "Mhm."

"What do you see when you close your eyes now?"

Hesitantly, she let her eyes close for a moment. "Where I want to be: lying next to you in your bed."

Alex helped her off of her lap before standing up, discarding the blanket before pulling the tired detective to stand beside her, draping an arm over her shoulder.

"So," she yawned, "that's a 'yes' I take it?" Olivia asked as they slowly made their way down the hall.

Alex said nothing, focusing on getting her there, and sat on her bed. Then she walked over and closed the door before walking over to sit beside her.

By the time Alex returned, Olivia was already void of her shoes, socks and jacket.

Alex stood, rummaging through a drawer and handing her a shirt. "Here, I'll be back," she said, walking from the room as Olivia changed. By the time she returned, water in hand, Olivia was sitting on the bed, with her shirt on and looked to be void of mostly all other clothes. She sat beside her, handing her the glass.

Olivia nodded, drinking about half and setting it on the stand beside her. "Thank you."

She nodded, getting up to pull the covers on the usually empty spot back for her before walking over to turn off the main light.

Olivia crawled under the cool sheets with a weary sigh, smiling when she felt Alex beside her. She turned on her side, sighing in content when her bare legs were suddenly encased in Alex's pajama bottoms and her head rested on her shoulder, with her arm around her waist. "Is there a specific reason we always sleep like this or do you just like to be on top of me?" she asked sleepily as she hands covered Alex's.

Alex smiled. "Maybe I just like a warm body as much as you like knowing you can come to me for things like this. It's going to be okay, Olivia. I promise."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah. Maybe. Night."

She smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good night."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a short little fic I came up with last night. What do you think?

_**Note:** Sorry we haven't updated any of the usuals like Cabin Fever, For the Best of Our Years, Kiss Imprints or Nightmare Within a Dream. We've taken a temporary break and begun writing a few drabbles to get ourt juices flowing again. We haven't forgotten them, far from it. We'll be back._

_Actually, the next chapter of mine, In Her Eyes, is nearly compete and for those who've been keeping up with my AO series, the first chapter of the 4th installment is well under way._

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever**


End file.
